Obsession versi Drarry
by devilojoshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy, laki-laki mapan yang terobsesi pada seorang anak kecil. Membuat gairahnya membelunjak karena anak itu. Oh, seorang Draco Malfoy terobsesi pada malaikat manis yang menggairahkan!/ "Aku seorang phedofil gay!"/ Loshi bawa cerita baru, BL, Lemon, Phedofil Draco/ DLDR, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Angst and Tragedi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Phedofilia Draco, Miss Typos, dll**

1/... chapter

.

Prolog

.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda tampan nan mapan yang sedang terdiam di ruang kerjanya, merenungkan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dalam hatinya. Draco mendesah karena akhirnya apa yang dia pikirkan tidak pernah mendapatkan jalan keluar. Mengusap rambut platinanya yang terlihat sangat halus dan terawat. Untuk laki-laki berumur 27 tahun, Draco terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usianya. Badannya semakin terbentuk, wajahnya yang menegas tanpa kerutan sedikitpun, mata abu-abunya yang menajam—membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya semakin bertekuk lutut, apalagi jika mereka tau apa yang dimiliki seorang Malfoy muda ini.

Tapi sayang, sepertinya harapan wanita-wanita itu untuk menjadi salah satu pemilik hati Draco adalah sia-sia semata. Karena hati seorang Draco malfoy telah termiliki oleh seseorang, seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun. Malaikat kecil bermata emerald.

What the—! Jangan pernah salahkan Draco, tapi salahkan pada hormon laki-lakinya yang terus bekerja jika melihat bocah itu.

Mata bundar berwarna emerald, rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam legam, kulit wajah yang masih terlihat jauh dari berbagai barang, pipi chubbynya menggemaskan karena sisa lemak bayi, tubuhnya yang munggil, baunya yang terasa memanjakan semua indra penciuman Draco dan perangainya yang terlihat sangat ceria. Oh, shit, hormonnya bereaksi kembali hanya karena memikirkannya saja!

Draco mendesah kesal, kenapa harus anak itu!? Kenapa harus bocah berumur 11 tahun!?

Jika seperti ini, dia bisa di bilang phedofil tidak tau diri!, pikir Draco menggeram sambil mengacak-acak rambut platinanya.

Eh, tunggu! Bukankah phedofil adalah kelainan seksual pada anak dibawah 10 tahun, dan sekarang anak itu jelas lebih dari 10 tahun. Oh~ Draco, sekarang semakin pusing dengan otaknya yang terus menerus mencari cara agar terbebas dari pikiran dewasanya akan anak itu. Anak yang di temuinya beberapa bulan lalu di sebuah taman.

.

** -Flashback-**

Hari yang sangat suram, semua urusannya di kantor bahkan sedang menumpuk, seakan ingin memperparah semua itu, rumahnya di timpa sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menyebalkan. Ups, mungkin bukan rumahnya, tapi dia mendapatkan masalah ini dirumahnya. Ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy, ingin menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis, dengan alasan bahwa keluarga Malfoy membutuhkan seorang penerus.

Shit! Ayahnya sungguh menyebalkan, pikir Draco geram sambil mengacak-acak surainya menjadi berantakan. Menggeram terus menerus, mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang berada di taman itu juga.

"Paman, tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang err.. cempreng.

Merasa jika pertanyaan itu di tujukan padanya, Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang bertanya itu. Matanya seketika itu terpaku pada bola mata emerald bundar besar.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak kunjung di jawab orang itu mencoba sekali lagi untuk bertanya. "Paman... paman baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Merasa kesal, akhirnya orang itu semakin mendekat, menarik lengan kemeja Draco. Draco tersentak dengan adanya tarikan dari arah lengannya. Melihat bajunya yang sedang di tarik oleh tangan yang terlihat masih munggil berwarna putih—lembut.

"Kenapa paman tidak menjawab?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Ah... aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Draco cepat.

Hening...

Draco masih memperhatikan sosok yang berada di depannya itu. sesosok anak kecil yang memakai seragam SD Hogwats, 'Sepertinya masih kelas 2.' Pikir Draco melihat ukuran tubuh anak itu.

"Paman kenapa diam?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku tidak tau ingin berkata apa." Jawab Draco sekedarnya.

"Oh~ tapi biasanya orang dewasa banyak sekali bicara." Ucap anak itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Draco dengan pandangan polos.

Draco merasakan wajahnya memanas, melihat wajah yang sangat manis di depannya. Biasanya Draco sangat tidak suka anak kecil, menurutnya anak kecil itu merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Tapi dengan anak ini, Draco sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Justru Draco sangat tertarik dengan anak ini. 'Anak yang sangat manis,' Ucap Draco dalam batinya.

Menetralisir rasa panas di wajahnya akhirnya Draco angkat bicara, "Kurasa tidak semua orang dewasa itu banyak bicara." Jawab Draco.

"He-em, mungkin." Jawab anak itu. Dengan perlahan anak itu duduk di kursi yang sedang Draco duduki. "Um, paman sedang ada masalah?" tanya anak itu.

Draco melihat anak itu, menerawang sambil melihat ke arah langit, "Ya, masalah yang banyak." Jawab Draco.

"Emm.. mommy selalu bilang padaku, jika aku mempunyai masalah lebih baik di ceritakan daripada di pendam." Ucap anak itu. Draco terkejut mendengarnya, seorang anak yang masih sangat kecil ini bisa berbicara dengan logat yang terlihat telah dewasa, 'Anak yang pintar.' Pikir Draco.

"Hmm, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi sebelumnya, bukankah tidak sopan berbicara dengan orang belum kau kenal tanpa tau anak orang itu." sindir Draco sambil tersenyum ramah. WHT..! Seorang Draco Malfoy tersenyum dengan ramah?! Seramah-ramahnya senyum seorang Malfoy, setidaknya itu hanya akan di lakukan dalam sebuah acara bisnis. Dalam kata lain tidak tulus sama sekali!

"Oh ya, hehe. Namaku Harry Potter," Jawab anak itu yang ternyata bernama Harry Potter, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan siapa nama paman? Aku sudah memberitahu namaku dan sekarang giliran paman." Ucap Harry.

"Draco Malfoy. Ku kira kau tidak akan dengan gampangnya memperkenalkan diri pada orang asing."

"Uncle Drake!" panggil Harry dengan nada yang tegas sambil tertawa. Menghentikan tawanya sambil melihat ke arah Draco, "Uncle Drake, pasti orang yang baik, jadi aku tidak takut untuk bicara pada paman." Jawab Harry dengan pasti.

Draco tertegun sebenatar dengan apa yang dikatakan Harry—dia jelas brengsek, tapi dengan gamblangnya anak yang berada di depannya ini bilang bahwa dia orang yang baik. Draco ingin tertawa keras karena kepolosan bocah ini, bagaimana jika kepolosannya itu hilang? Oh~ mungkin anak ini akan semakin manis, pikir Draco sinting. Jelas sinting, entah apa yang di pikirkannya sampai ingin mengambil kepolosan bocah di depannya.

'Aku sudah gila,' Barin Draco saat dirinya menyadari ingin membuat anak ini hancur karena dirinya.

"Err.. uncle Drake tidak bicara lagi." Ucap Harry sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya seperti boneka beruang yang luar biasa lucu. Seketika Draco merasakan tubuhnya memanas dengan keinginannya untuk memeluk Harry dengan eat—dan tentu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Haha, paman bingung ingin bicara apa pada anak kecil sepertimu, Harry." Ucap Draco sambil membelai rambut hitam acak-acakan Harry. Tangannya serasa telah memegang bulu angsa yang kelewat lembut—sangat lembut.

"Harry sudah besar uncle Drake, sekarang Harry sudah kelas 4 sd." Ucap Harry mengengut kesal.

Draco tertegun, tubuh Harry sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia sudah kelas 4 sd yang artinya kurang lebih berumur 11 tahun. Untuk anak seumur itu jelas, tubuh Harry terlihat sangat kecil, bukan kurang gizi mungkin karena pertumbuhannya yang lambat.

"Kau sama tidak terlihat anak berumur 11 tahun," kata Draco.

"Iya, aku juga sering di ledek teman-temanku karena tubuhku yang kecil." Ucap Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Draco merasa dirinya sangat brengsek, membuat anak semanis Harry harus sedih, jadia dia bermaksud untuk menghiburnya.

"Oh~ tubuhmu memang kecil, tapi menurutku kau anak yang sangat pintar, Harry." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum—lagi. Membelai rambut Harry dan memeluk tubuh yang jelas sangat kecil dibanding tubuhnya.

"Haha, aku tau itu kok. Mommy selalu bilang bahwa aku anak yang pintar." Ucap Harry sambil tertawa. Melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Draco yang kecewa tapi mencoba tetap tersenyum. "-Dan aku senang, uncle Drake juga bilang seperti itu padaku." Ucap Harry tersenyum.

'Ukh, anak ini benar-benar manis.' Batin Draco berteriak. Ingin sekali dia memeluknya, mencium bibir yang terus tersenyum itu, membuat wajah manisnya menjadi memerah karena gairah yang terlarang, tubuh mnunggilnya menggeliat di bawah badannya. Sangat! Pikiran yang sangat terlarang untuknya.

"Ya, dan itulah kenyataannya, Harry." Ucap Draco mengelus rambut Harry dengan sangat lembut.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Harry dan Draco, mereka mengobrol bersama, memakan es cream yang di belikan Draco karena cuaca yang panas. Harry terlihat sangat bahagia sampai akhirnya Harry harus pulang karena di jemput oleh ibunya. Lily berterima kasih karena Draco telah menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Draco tersenyum dengan senyum bisnisnya, jelas dia tidak suka Harry-nya harus pulang dan meninggalkannya lagi sendirian. Meninggalkannya dengan hasrat ingin memliki yang sangat kuat.

Dan saat itu juga Draco tau bahwa dia telah terobsesi pada bocah 11 tahun itu.

Dia seorang phedofil!

**-Flashback end-**

.

Draco menyeringai mengetahui apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk memeliki malaikat kecil munggil itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Ya, dia tau.

'Harry, kau akan menjadi milikku.' Batinnya terus mengulang kata-kata itu.

Sungguh malang nasib Harry, jika saja dia tau menghibur orang yang tidak di kenalnya akan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat, dia pasti tidak akan memulai permainan ini. dia akan tetap membiarkan orang itu terus meratapi hidupnya. Dalam kekosongan dan tetap dalam hal yang 'wajar' tidak menjadi sekarang yang menjadi orang ambisius—akan dirinya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

A/N: hallo, Loshi bawa cerita baru untuk meramaikan fanfom Harpot hehe.. ini real buatan dan ideku hehe.. mungkin yang pernah baca ficku di Naruto tau aku orangnya gimana, lebih suka menyiksa seme daripada menyiksa uke, kecuali kalau sang uke akan menyukai siksaanku hhaha #dihajar...

Ne, ada yang mau review?

Kritik dan saran di tunggu..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Angst and Tragedi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Phedofilia Draco, Miss Typos, dll**

* * *

**2/6 chapter**

* * *

.

Mata silver tajam itu terus saja memandang tajam jalan di depannya, salah bukan jalan tapi sebuah bangunan dengan anak kecil di depan jalan. Seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dengan riangnya bersama anak-anak sebanyanya. Draco—pemilik dari mata itu terus saja melihat Harry yang sedang berada di sekolahnya, melihat betapa manis, lincah dan periangnya sang pujaan hati. Oh~ lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan itu menunjukan seringaian yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan hawa menusuk saat itu juga—dan untungnya tidak ada yang melihat karena Draco sekarang sedang berada di mobil sport hitam dengan kaca mobil berwarna hitam. Draco menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Harry yang tertawa dengan riangnya dengan seorang anak berambut merah. Andai Draco bisa melihat lebih dekat bibir merah itu. Andai Draco berada di sebuah ruangan dengan Harry yang membuka mulutnya untuk sesuatu di dalam celananya.

Oh, sial. Dia hard kembali!

Tapi pikirannya terus berandai-andai. Terus dan terus. Andaikan dirinya yang memiliki senyum itu. Andaikan senyuman itu hanya untuknya. Draco pasti akan rela memberikan semua yang dia punya untuk senyum itu, tanpa tau jika sebentar lagi senyum itu akan lenyap karena ulahnya.

Draco menggeram saat melihat Harry yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Kesal—kenapa jam istirahat yang Harry punya hanya setengah jam, pikir Draco. Tapi tidak, dia akan bertemu Harry saat waktunya pulang nanti, jadi dia lebih memilih diam sambil terus menunggu Harry untuk pulang.

Kalian tidak usah bingung kenapa Draco bisa tau Harry bersekolah dimana. Dia bisa mencari tau apapun yang di inginkan. Ingat? Dia seorang Malfoy yang mempunyai apapun untuk menunjang semua yang dirinya inginkan. Dia tidak menjadi orang munafik—karena menurutnya uang memang bisa membeli apapun—tidak terkecuali semua informasi yang dia inginkan dalam sekejap.

.

Harry belum pulang juga, 'Kemana anak itu?' pikir Draco sambil terus melihat jam tangan bermerk miliknya. Sudah 2 jam Draco menunggu dan Harry belum keluar juga, sudah 10 menit anak-anak yang lain keluar, tapi Harry belum juga pulang.

Dengan tidak sabaran akhirnya Draco memilih keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkagum saat melihat gayanya keluar dari mobil—sungguh berkelas, pikir orang-orang itu. Dengan gaya yang angkuh tapi menawan, Draco akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dasar Harry dengan tulisan besar 'Hogwats'. Cukup aneh untuk nama sekolah, pikirnya. Lalu berjalan masuk untuk menemui perinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan mudah Draco dapat masuk, karena ada sekuriti yang melarangnya untuk masuk. Ternyata sekolah ini mempunyai kualitas keamanan yang cukup memadai, pikirnya.

"Saya orang yang di suruh untuk menjemput Harry." Ucap Draco saat sekuriti itu bertanya.

"Harry? Apa anda kenalannya?" tanya sekuriti dengan tubuh yang besar dan jenggot yang cukup lebat itu.

"Ya, dan bisa aku menjemputnya sekarang?" tanya balik Draco, sekuriti itu melihat Draco dengan pandangan yang menyelidik sampai akhirnya orang yang di perdebatkan datang.

"Uncle Drake!?" pekik Harry dengan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. 'Mungkin gurunya,' pikir Draco. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Harry membuat Draco langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat mata emerald bercahaya itu. tersenyum sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Harry, Draco berkata, "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, sweetheart."

Draco bisa melihat pipi Harry sedikit memerah, bangga pada dirinya yang bisa membuat pipi yang sedikit chubby itu memerah—Draco menyeringai senang.

"Tapi Harry akan pulang dengan Uncle Severus." Ucap Harry merasa bersalah. Draco langsung menggeram marah dalam hati yang tentunya tidak akan pernah perlihatkan di depan siapapun. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki setengah baya di depannya, Draco pun berdiri.

"Anda Severus yang di maksud Harry?" tanya Draco basa-basi.

"Hm, tentu."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya, Draco Malfoy." Ucap Draco dengan gaya bisnisnya, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang rupawan dan memberikan tangannya untuk di jabat. Draco merasakan Severus menegang di depannya. 'Orang ini tau siapa aku ini', pikir Draco bangga.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan penerus Malfoy seperti anda." Ucap Severus. Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya tetap tersenyum. Mengalihakan perhatiaannya pada malaikat kecil di bawah, lalu melihat Severus kembali.

"Bisakah aku saja yang mengantar Harry untuk ke rumahnya?" tanya Draco hati-hati, dia tentu saja tidak mau ada orang yang akan mencurigainya. Severus berpikir sebentar mungkin menimang-nimang positif dan negatifnya, atau mungkin juga untuk berpikir, 'Untuk apa dirinya ingin mengantar Harry pulang?' dan Draco sudah menyiapkan segudang alasan yang mungkin masuk ke logika Severus. Tetapi kenyataannya lain, Severus tidak bertanya tetapi langsung menyerahkan Harry padanya untuk di antar.

"Tentu, anda bisa mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Severus. Sedikit kaget juga, tapi akhirnya Draco menuntun Harry juga. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Walau artinya dia belum bisa mengambil Harry sepenuhnya, tapi akhirnya Draco bisa mengisi waktunya bersama Harry untuk mengobati rasa 'hausnya' karena tidak bertemu Harry beberapa jam dari kemarin.

"Bye, uncle Severus." Ucap Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak di pegang Draco. Karena malas melihat Harry terus melambaikan tangan kepada orang di belakangnya, Draco segera menggendong Harry. Mengalihkan perhatian Harry dengan cepat, dan akhirnya bisa membawa Harry pergi dengan cepat dari tempat itu.

Severus Snape, hanya diam sambil melihat kepergian Harry menggunakan mobil sport itu. Dalam pikirannya bingung juga, bagaimana Harry bisa kenal bahkan dekat dengan orang seperti Malfoy—yang di ketahuinya sangat ambisius dan selalu terobsesi pada sesuatu yang baru. Khawatir? Tentu, tapi di pikirannya sekarang, Malfoy itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia adalah seorang saksi mata yang sangat jelas. Jadi Severus memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat James untuk membicarakan semua ini.

.

"Jadi, Harry," ucap Draco mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Harry dari jalanan. Harry melihat ke arah Draco. "—bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan terlebih dulu?" tanya Draco sambil tersenyum. Harry terlihat sedikit berpikir, dia ingat untuk tidak boleh ikut orang sembarangan. Tapi bukankah sekarang juga dia sudah ikut dengan sembarang orang? Dan lagi, Draco itu orang yang baik—menurut Harry.

"Ok, uncle Drake." Ucap Harry riang. Draco tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat membelah jalan tol yang sedang lenggang.

.

"Huwaaaa...! Ini hebat sekali!" Teriak Harry saat dia sedang melihat laut yang begitu luas dari atas tebing. Draco yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya tersenyum sambil terduduk di atas mobilnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Uncle Drake, coba lihat kesini!" teriak Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya. Draco perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Harry. Berjongkok di belakang Harry dan memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup wangi pohon pinus dan vanila yang melewati indra penciumannya. 'Sangat menggairahkan.' Pikir Draco sambil mencoba menghirup lebih banyak lagi bau badan Harry. "Hihi, Uncle Drake sedang apa? Hihi Geli.." ucap Harry sambil terkikik geli.

"Hmm.. baumu 'lezat', Harry." Bisik Draco. Harry masih sibuk terkikik karena Draco sedikit menciumi lehernya. Hingga akhirnya Harry membalikkan badannya, sambil menahan kepala Draco. Tidak sopan memang, menyentuh kepala orang yang lebih tua darinya, tapi Draco tidak bisa di hentikan jika tidak seperti ini.

"Uncle Drake jangan bilang Harry lezat. Harry bukan makanan tau!" ucap Harry sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Draco tersenyum dan mencium pipi Harry dengan berani, lagipula tadi saat Draco menciumi lehernya, Harry terlihat biasa saja. Oh~ Draco hampir lupa bahwa di depannya ini anak yang masih sangat polos, jelas saja jika hanya diam dan terkikik oleh tindakannya.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat sangat lezat, Harry." Ucap Draco lagi lalu mengecup bibir Harry dengan berani. Jelas, dia sangat berani. Harry diam tidak mengatakan apapun, sepertinya masih shock dengan apa yang di lakukan Draco. Draco melihat wajah Harry yang kebingungan. "Ada apa, Harry? Kenapa diam?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi kenapa uncle Drake mencium bibir Harry?" tanya Harry dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Draco terkikik mendengar apa yang di tanyakan Harry.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin merasakan bibir manismu, Harry." Jawab Draco dengan gamblangnya. Sedikit lucu dia melihat wajah Harry yang menunjukan ekpresi yang begitu bisa dia banyangkan. Ternganga dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa 'eh?', Harry?" tanya Draco sambil mengelus pipi chubby Harry. Harry mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menunjukkan bahwa dia bingung dengan pernyataan Draco tadi. Draco ingin sekali memakan anak di depannya ini sekarang juga saat melihat wajah itu. Loadingnya sangat lama hingga akhirnya Harry sadar dengan apa yang di tanyakan Draco.

Harry menggeleng lagi, "Tidak, hehe." Ucap Harry lalu tersenyum sangat lebar. Draco tersenyum lagi. Ah, dunia memang sangat indah. Membuat Draco bisa bertemu dengan malaikat yang begitu manis ini. Draco tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Harry lagi, dan sekarang respon di dapatkan Draco. Harry membalas kecupan Draco!

Oh, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan Harry hingga dengan begitu mudah dia mencium Draco seperti Draco menciumnya tadi. Walau memang bukan ciuman yang panas dan basah tapi tetap saja, untuk anak seumurnya ciuman bibir itu masih sedikit 'janggal', apalagi di lakukan dengan orang dewasa yang jelas-jelas bergender sama.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah atau buruk. Melihat kedua orang anak manusia dengan gender yang sangat dan umur yang terpaut sangat jauh berciuman di tengah tebing berhiaskan matahari dan laut biru lepas.

Cup

Kecupan terakhir dari Harry sebelum dia benar-benar berhenti mencium bibir tebal Draco. Harry sedikit terengah, tapi kemudian tersenyum saat Draco memandangnya dengan sangat lembut dan membelai pipinya.

"Uncle Drake, kita pulang." Ajak Harry di tengah-tengah Draco yang sedang asik mengelus surainya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau senang disini?" tanya Draco merengut. Harry tidak kalah merengut dan melihat Draco dengan tatapan mata memelas.

"Tapi, Daddy dan Mommy akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucap Harry.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, ayah dan ibu Harry pulang, jadi maksudnya selama ini mereka pergi? Pikir Draco, tapi siapa yang menjempur Harry waktu itu? Bukankah itu ibunya? Pikirnya lagi.

"Memang mereka kemana? Bukahkah Mommy'mu selalu ada untukmu?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk dengan atunsias. "Mommy memang selalu ada di rumah, tapi terkadang Mommy dan Daddy pergi. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin pergi ke suatu acara penting. " ucap Harry sambil tersenyum, "Tapi mereka selalu pulang dengan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukku nantinya." Ucapnya girang.

Draco menyeringai, sekarang dia tau kapan dan bagaimana saat yang tepat saat dia bisa memiliki Harry sepenuhnya. Suatu acara akan di gelarnya, 'Saat yang bagus.' Pikirnya menyeringai.

"Baik," ucap Draco. Harry melihatnya aneh karena tiba-tiba saja Draco bicara 'baik'. Apa maksudnya baik? Pikirnya. Tapi pikirannya langsung di tepisnya, walau bagaimana pun dia masih kecil untuk memikirkan hal yang begitu memusingkan untuk di pikirkan. "Baik, kalau begitu sekarang kau aku antar pulang." Ucap Draco kembali. Harry tersenyum dalam pikirannya ternyata itu yang di maksud 'baik' oleh paman di depannya.

Harry tidak tau apa arti sebenarnya 'baik' pada saat kata itu terucap pertama kali. Oh, sungguh pikiran anak-anak itu begitu polos dan belum dapat berpikir begitu jauh.

.

Severus sedang berada di kantor milik sahabat baiknya, James. Tapi sebuah kenyataan ternyata James dan beserta Lily sedang menghadiri sebuah acara yang di selenggaran sebuah perusahaan di luar kota. Tapi sekretaris James bilang bahwa James baru akan pulang saat nanti malam dan tidak akan ke kantor. Dengan hati bergemuruh akhirnya Severus melangkahkan kaki pergi dari perusahaan James itu.

'James, kenapa kau tidak ada disaat ini?' pikir Severus dengan kesal. Severus melihat ke arah depan, 'Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Harry.' Pikir Severus lalu pergi.

Ya, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, atau mungkin belum? Entahlah siapa yang tau. Bisa jadi Draco hanya akan memberikan sedikit kejutan dan seterusnya happy ending? Siapa yang tau bukan?

.

Lily sedang berada di sebuah pesta. Dengan gaunnya yang begitu anggun dan menawan juga berkelas. Lily terus bertegur sapa dengan beberapa rekan bisnis yang James kenalkan padanya. Silsilah keluarganya yang tinggi membuatnya percaya diri dan dapat menyesuaikan diri di acara itu dengan baik.

Tapi kenapa hatinya begitu terasa tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi?

Lily melihat keluar pintu balkon. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, dan James yang melihat itu menghampiri Lily. Menyentuh pundak Lily denga begitu halus, "Ada apa, Lils?" tanya James dengan lembut.

Lily menggeleng lalu tersenyum melihat suaminya yang begitu perhatian padanya. Begitu lengkap hidupnya, suami yang sangat mencintainya dan anak yang begitu baik dan manis. Lily tersenyum begitu cantik, "Tidak ada apa-apa, James." Jawabnya bohong dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. James tersenyum membalasnya lalu mengajak Lily untuk kembali ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berbincang sambil tersenyum bisnis.

'Aku harap ini bukanlah firasat.' Ucap Lily dalam diri lalu tersenyum pada semua rekan bisnis itu. 'Ya, kuharap. Lagipula tidak lama lagi aku akan pulang. Harry pasti menunggu di rumah dengan baik.' Pikir Lily menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N**: sudah di tentukan aku akan buat ini menjadi berapa chapter. Gak kuat aku kalau sampe buat banyak, jadi paling hanya 6 chapter aja. Berhubung ini gak akan terlalu sama kaya di versi SasuNaru jadi di buat agak panjang (dikit) hehe #dihajar..

Kurang panjang? Bulan besok akan di panjangin kok, tenang aja =^^=.. word akan meningkat seiring cerita berjalan^^

Oh, ya mungkin lemon hanya akan ada chap besok or besoknya lagi, atau besoknya lagi #ditendang hehe..

Ne, kalau begitu, **spesial thanks for :**

**989seohye, (guest1), miszshanty05, Fujoshi Ren, paradisea Rubra, zheazz, Shizuha-89, guest 2, aristy (guest3), mariashin87, astia aoi, Couphie, mel chan (guest 4), heyoyo, harriet(guest5), Sicanya Anggarada (guest6), erelra(guest7) **

**Arigato udah mau review fic ini.. dukungan kalian membuat aku semangat^^**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Angst and Tragedi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Phedofilia Draco, Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, dll**

3/6 chapter

* * *

.

Draco sampai di rumah Harry yang terlihat megah. Membunyikan klakson mobilnya pelan hingga dengan perlahan pintu gerbang rumah Harry terbuka—menampakkan keindahan halaman rumah megah itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan baju coklat dengan rambut kecoklatan membukakan pintu pagar. Harry tersenyum pada laki-laki yang masih terbilang muda itu, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya menyambut Harry.

"Siapa dia, Harry?" tanya Draco penasaran. Yah, walau dalam otaknya dia berargumen jika itu hanya salah satu pelayan yang dekat dengan Harry.

Harry melihat Draco dengan mata hijaunya, "Oh, itu Wood. Dia tukang kebun di sini. Dia juga cukup dekat denganku." Jelas Harry tersenyum. Draco hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut Harry—yang memang sangat senang dia sentuh itu. Helaian rumbut itu bagaikan sutra yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk disentuhnya.

Draco mengamati setiap sisi rumah Harry dengan banyakkan pengawal yang memang sepertinya rumah itu sengaja sediakan. Draco memang pernah sekali menyelidiki kalau kediaman keluarga Potter adalah salah satu kediaman dengan penjaga cukup sulit untuk di tembus. Draco tau jika itu dilakukan karena ayah dan ibu dari Harry yang memang jarang di rumah khawatir dengan keadaan putra semata wayang mereka. Tapi pemikiran mereka semua salah, jika hanya memberikan penjaga tanpa mengawasinya sendiri itu sama saja membuat Harry seperti seekor peliharaan yang pasti akan lebih memilih tuan yang lebih perhatian padanya. Dan untuk itulah Draco di sini. Draco akan mengambil Harry dari keluarganya yang hanya menjadikan Harry seperti seekor peliharaan cantik.

Draco menyeringai, dia sebentar lagi akan mengambil malaikat paling manis di dunia. Melirik Harry yang masih tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan, Draco tidak sadar jika dia dengan reflek menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Nah... sudah sampai," kata Harry dengan ceria. Draco dengan segera menghentikan mobilnya—tidak mau ketahuan sedang melamun. Harry melihat Draco dengan berbinar, "Thanks uncle Drake, sudah mengatar Harry." Ucap Harry senang.

Draco tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Harry. "Kalau begitu boleh uncle minta hadiahnya?" tanya Draco dengan tersenyum—di mata Harry.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, "Memang uncle minta apa?" tanya Harry dengan polos.

'Uh, lihatlah betapa polosnya anak ini.' pikir Draco mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Harry saat ini juga. Semakin di dekatkannya kepalanya hingga sampai di antara telinga dan leher Harry. "Aku ingin Harry mencium uncle seperti tadi." Bisik Draco.

Harry sedikit merinding saat Draco mengatakan itu apalagi dengan perlahan Draco memberikan sedikit tiupan pada tekuk Harry. Harry menatap mata Draco lama saat mereka melihat satu sama lain. Draco sedang menunggu apa Harry akan mengambulkan permintaannya, atau Harry akan mengelak karena malu. Tapi, Draco begitu ingat bahwa Harry itu anak yang...

Cup!

...mengejutkan.

"Hmm..." Harry memberikan ciuman yang rasanya aneh. Karena masing amatir—sangat amatir. Harry mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat lalu menabrakkan bibirnya dengan Draco dengan kencang. Bukan ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat di tebing, tadi tapi lebih ke ciuman kejutan.

Draco merasakan bibirnya sedikit sakit saat Harry membenturkan bibir mereka berdua sambil mendesah. Draco merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendengar suara desahan lirih itu. Walaupun itu pasti dikarenakan rasa sakit yang Harry alamami juga, tapi setidaknya dia tau. Hanya dia yang baru mendengar suara desahan saat Harry berciuman. Tidak untuk ayah dan ibu Harry atau siapapun. Hanya dia yang mendengar!

"Hosh... hosh... sa-sakit," rintih Harry sambil memegangi bibirnya setelah menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah. Sedikit merintih dan terisak. Untuk anak seumurnya memang wajar jika Harry akan terisak sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan memerah itu.

Draco tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga akan sembuh. Sini biar uncle obati." Ucap Draco lembut.

Dengan lembut jari tangan Draco mengelap setitik darah itu. Melihat raut wajah kesakitan Harry dengan lembut dan mendekatkan bibir mereka kembali. Draco melumat bibir Harry dengan perlahan. Menjilati bagian yang terluka itu dengan halus, seperti memerikan olesan obat antiseptik. Draco merasakan rasa besi di indra pengecapnya. Tapi dia suka darah Harry, 'Manis!' pikirnya.

Seperti seorang vampire Draco seperti ingin dan ingin terus merasakan darah manis itu. Apa karena darah itu berasal dari anak yang manis maka darah itu juga terasa manis? Atau... karena menurutnya semua yang berada dalam diri Harry manis? Oh, Draco tidak tau. Yang dia tau entah sampai kapan dia bisa membiarkan dirinya semakin berdiri di bawah sana. Hanya dengan mencium bibir Harry, Draco bergitu _hard_. Sampai di rasanya yang berada di bawah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit miliknya.

Draco mendesah. Sepertinya sesampainya di ruamhnya, dia harus mengeluarkan semua hal ini sedirian di kamar mandi. Tapi, jika seperti itu tidak akan terasa nikmat. Dia perlu tempat untuk membuang miliknya itu. Apa dia akan menyewa wanita panggila atau anak yang dijual? Oh, tidak! Dia tidak mau—sungguh tidak mau. Dia hanya mau Harry yang menjadi tempat untuk membuang semua hal yang ada di dalam dirinya ini.

Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa Draco menghentikan ciumannya sebelum dia benar-benar harus menculik Harry sekarang. Dia sudah mengatur semuanya dan dia yakin tidak akan gagal.

"Hosh... hosh...un-uncle Drake," lirih Harry dengan terengah. Harry memejamkan matanya secara refleks saat merasakan tangan dingin Draco menyentuh kulit pipinya. Merasakan rasa nyamannya tangan itu. Berbeda dari sentuhan orang tuanya, atau para sahabat dan orang lain. Sentuhan Draco membuatnya merasakan perasaan nyaman lain. Tapi dia tidak tau apa. Perasaan nyaman ini, membuatnya tidak ingin berpisah dan ingin selalu bersama Draco. Paman yang ditemuinya tidak sengaja. Paman yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Harry sangat ingat hari itu. Hari itu, dia sedang bermain sendirian di taman. Ibunya sedang mengambil sesuatu di rumahnya. Tanpa penjagaan sama sekali, Harry melihat orang dewasa dengan rambut platina yang terlihat sangat lembut. Tertimpa cahaya matahari senja membuatnya terlihat lebih dari apa yang dilihat Harry. Mata hijaunya melihat orang itu seperti sedang ada masalah. Dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah ada di depan orang itu. Namun sepertinya orang itu sama sekali tidak tau jika ada di sana. Jadi dengan berani dia mencoba memanggil orang itu. Orang yang saat pertama kali dia panggil paman.

Harry masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui perasaannya. Dia masih harus belajar tentang segala sesuatu di dunia. Dan dia juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang dia tau, semua orang di dunia itu baik dan dia tertarik pada salah satu orang itu.

—tanpa tau jika orang itu juga begitu terobsesi padanya.

.

.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Teriak Harry. Tapi sepertinya orang tuanya sama sekali belum datang. Jadi dengan perlahan dan wajah yang lesu, Harry menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kediaman itu begitu besar dan dingin. Kamarnya dengan semua hal dia sukai ada disana tanpa ada kehangatan. Harry membutuhkan seseorang, dan membutuhkan orang itu sekarang. Orang tuanya selalu saja pergi. Tidak tau kah jika Harry sangat merindukan mereka? Walau disaat mereka ada, mereka selalu memberikan apa yang diinginkan Harry. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika semua itu hanya akan membuat Harry mencari kehangatan lain.

Harry menangis di sudut kamarnya. Dia tidak mau tidur, dia ingin menunggu orang tuanya untuk datang. Sungguh, Harry sangat merindukan mereka. Tidak taukah mereka jika Harry setiap malam selalu berdoa agar orang tuanya tidak usah bekerja saja agar dia bisa bersama mereka?

"Daddy? Mommy?" panggil Harry lagi. Melihat langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa bintang yang menghiasinya. Harry mengingat apa yang dikatakannya pada Draco. Dia berkata semua yang di harapkannya untuk orang tuanya. Dalam artiannya, dia telah berbohong pada Draco. Orang tuanya hanya akan ada di rumah saat mereka tidak ada pekerjaan, dan Harry tau itu. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu bilang kalau ibunya ada di rumah tapi akan ikut dengan ayahnya. Berharap perkataannya akan menjadi kenyataan, karena Harry ingat ucapan gurunya yang bilang bahwa sebuah ucapan adalah doa. Dan dia berharap apa yang selalu dia katakan tentang orang tuanya itu akan menjadi doa dan membuat orang tuanya dekat dengannya.

Dan sekali lagi, Harry kecewa.

—Orang tuanya tidak akan datang malam ini. Dia yakin akan hal itu.

Dan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Harry tertidur dengan posisi yang sama.

Seorang wanita tua berambut putih terlihat melihat Harry dengan pandangan yang nanar. "Wood, pindahkan tubuh tuan muda." perintah wanita tua itu. Wood yang berada di belakang wanita itu segera melewati wanita itu dan berjalan ke arah Harry. Tepat melihat tuan kecilnya itu dengan nanar. Dengan perlahan di angkatnya tubuh yang terlihat sangat munggil itu.

"McGonagall, apa tidak apa tuan muda dibiarkan seperti ini?" tanya Wood memandang wanita tua di depannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry. Menatap nanar sosok kecil yang sudah terlihat nyaman pada tempat tidurnya.

Sungguh, Wood tidak tega dengan sosok tuan muda kecilnya itu. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagi Harry, ingin sekali menjaga dan membuatnya bahagia. Semenjak dia berada dalam rumah megah ini, yang selalu benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman hanya Harry—bahkan untuk beberapa pelayan pun tidak. Harry kecil seperti malaikat yang selalu menyambutnya untuk menjadi orang yang dikasihi. Dan oleh karena itu, dia benar tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat sosok Harry seperti ini setiap malam. Selalu dibohongi dengan embel-embel manis orang tuanya.

Dia tau tuan dan nyonyanya orang yang baik. Dia tau kedua orang itu sungguh menyayangi anak mereka—tapi, cara mereka lah yang salah. Mereka seperti memberikan uang pada seekor anjing peliharaan. Anjing itu tentu tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya pada uang itu, dan hanya menggonggong untuk meminta tuannya memberikannya makanan bukan uang. Tapi, Harry berbeda—dia meminta untuk diberikan kasih sayang dalam kehangatan bukan kasih sayang materi.

Sungguh, dia mengkhawatirkan tuannya itu. Dia takut, Harry akan mencari kehangatan luar dan jatuh pada orang yang salah.

—Oh, andai saja Wood tau jika tuan yang begitu disayanginya itu sudah bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Andai dia tau itu.

McGonagall hanya mendesah lirih, tidak ada yang bisa banyak dilakukannya. Dia sudah cukup memberikan perhatiannya pada Harry, tapi dia memang bukan orang yang tepat yang dapat memberikan rasa nyaman pada Harry. Dan lagi, bukan pekerjaan atau haknya untuk memberikan pengertian dan pelajaran untuk mengurus seorang anak pada tuan dan nyonya mereka—dia cukup tau diri akan hal itu.

Jadi dengan perasaan sakit dia hanya menepuk bahu Wood, "Kita kembali. Biarkan tuan muda tidur dengan nyenyak." Ucapnya kecil. Wood mengangguk lalu mengikuti kemana langkah wanita tua itu. Membiarkan Harry sedikit tenang dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

.

* * *

.

Draco melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Malfoy. Sebuah mansion besar nan elegan langsung terlihat saat pintu pagar itu di buka. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat kepulangan tuan mudanya langsung segera membungkuk dengan hormat. Para pelayan di kediaman Malfoy di tuntut untuk berlaku dengan sangat profesional—tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Tanpa membuka kaca mobilnya sedikitpun, Malfoy muda itu memacukan mobilnya ke dalam masionnya.

Berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama mansion. Berlaga bagai raja, Draco keluar dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang supir yang memang sudah siap berada disana. Berjalan ke depan dan memasuki mansionnya, dengan beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk melihatnya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Draco pada kepala pelayan disana.

Seorang kakek tua bernama Dumbledor membungkuk lalu melihat tuannya. Mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya ditanya oleh Draco. "Tuan dan nyonya masih berada di kantor, tuan muda." ucap Dumbledor.

Draco hanya bergumam dan meninggalkan Dumbledor. Berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di pojok kanan atas mansion. Suara dentuman rendah terdengar saat Draco menutup pintu kamarnya. Melihat seberapa gelapnya kamarnya itu, Draco tidak segera menyalakan saklar yang ada. Dia malah segera pergi ke tempat ranjangnya berada. Merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan pada ranjang yang terasa nyaman itu—bahkan dia lupa jika dia sedang _hard_ karena Harry. Meresapi setiap bulir halus sutra yang terasa di kulitnya, Draco mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi berhenti saat teringat pada sesuatu. Mengambil handphonenya dan melihat beberapa folder di handphonenya itu.

Tersenyum dengan sangat lembut saat melihat foto yang terpajang dengan apik di handphonenya itu. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Harry. Ya, pasti." Gumam Draco dengan pelan.

.

.

"Akh... Ung—ucle Drake... enghk..." Suara yang begitu lembut mengalun di pendengarannya. Merasakan seberapa rapat orang yang berada di bawahnya menjepit miliknya. Oh—rasanya sungguh tidak tertahankan. Dia sangat menyukai hal ini. Merasakan anak yang masih tergolong di bawah umur itu mengeluarkan suara yang begitu seksi.

"Hm... bagaimana Harry.. ugh—kau suka.. ng?" tanya suara lain. Suaranya seperti sedang ditahan. Entah karena apa, tapi orang itu seperti mencoba tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti orang di bawahnya. Mungkinkah karena dia yang memegang kendali permainan? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti terasa kalau orang ini sangat menyukai pergerakan mereka. Inilah yang diinginkannya, semua rencana yang sudah di susun rapih dalam otaknya berjalan dengan lancar. Semua itu memang membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan seperti orang-orang yang dekat dengan anak itu, tapi dia tidak peduli—yang dipedulikannya hanya kebahagiaannya untuk bersama dengan anak di bawahnya.

Oh, sungguh... Inilah yang ditunggunya sejak lama.

"Uncle Drake~ ngh..." Panggil suara itu lagi. menyeringai melihat anak itu terus memanggil namanya dengan wajah berpeluh banyak, mata hijau bundar yang sekarang terlihat sayu, bibir yang membengkak, dan tentu saja wajah yang merona merah.

Oh—dia merasakan bahwa dia semakin mengeras.

"Harry, panggil namaku terus.. ugh.. "Bisiknya dengan seduktif. Mengigit cuping telinga Harry sampai memerah dan mengemut daerah itu dengan lembut. Dijilatnya dengan perlahan cuping telinga sampai bagian pipi dan sudut mata Harry. Tersenyum lembut pada anak di bawahnya—mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman. "Tenanglah, aku yakin kau akan terus meminta lebih... ugh.. Harry." Bisik Draco lagi.

"Ugh.. un-uncle Drake.. hiks.. akh.. sa-sakith.." Rintihan tidak diperdulikannya. Yang dirakannya hanya kenikmatan lubang yang sangat lembut memijitnya.

"Ogh.. kau akan menyukai ini, Harry.. ugh.." Sembari menjilat, menandai Harry di sekitar dagu dan leher putih itu Draco masih mencoba mempertahankan kecepatannya. Sebagian tangannya memainkan punting yang sudah sangat tegang milik Harry. Memilin dan sesekali di pelintirnya hingga Harry menjerit tertahan. Membungkam mulut kecil nan munggil yang selama ini masih bisa dijamahnya tanpa status. Merasakan segala yang berada dalam diri Harry dengan kenikmatan tertinggi milik dunia.

Oh, rasa ini akan selalu disukainya. Rasa anak yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya.

"Harry... Harry... Harry.. ugh!"

"—Draco!"

"—muda Draco!"

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"—da Draco! Anda dipanggil oleh tuan dan nyonya!" Terdengar dengan kencang di telinganya suara sedikit gedoran pintu dan teriakan. "Tuan muda!"

"Ugh... "Draco merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan tidak nyaman. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di bagian bawahnya Draco hanya mengerang dan mengingat kembali mimpinya. Andai hal itu bukanlah mimpi, dia ingin sekali merasakan Harry seperti dalam mimpinya.

Oh—inikah salahnya untuk menjadikan anak kecil menjadi objek mimpi basahnya?

Tidak, dia punya hak untuk membuat siapapun menjadi objeknya—walaupun tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu. Tapi, jika Harry tau pun, anak itu hanya akan memasang tampang manisnya. Draco hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit meraba miliknya yang terbalut kain basah. Memijitnya pelan, dan mengelusnya.

"Ugh.. aku ingin kau berada dalam lubang hangat itu." gumam Draco terus dan terus memijat pelan miliknya dan membayangkan Harry 'lah yang melakukannya. Tanpa mengidahkan sedikit pun panggilan dari luar. Dia hanya diam, dan terus membayangkan Harry yang melakukannya. Membiarkan bagian intimnya itu terus membesar dan membengkak. Merasakan elusan lembut dan meresapi setiap sensasi normal pada tubuhnya.

"Oh... aku ingin segera merasakan lubang hangat itu."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: Maaf updatenya lama, kelamaan sampe ane diteror buat lanjut hehe. Untuk yang nunggu Early marriage, untuk secepatnya aku akan publish. Maaf buat kalian nunggu lama. Keenakan menjelajah fandom lain soalnya hehe...**

**Aduh belum ada lemon ya? Iya nih.. lemonnya belum ada. Belum ada perkiraan untuk lemonnya. Mungkin nunggu berjalannya cerita, tapi tenang beneran ada lemon kok, hehe**

**Thanks spesial for: Astia aoi, 989seohye, yuki amano, aristy, Sivanya Anggarada, CcloveRuki, FujoFuji, mel chan, frosyita, harry, Fujoshi Ren, ChaaChulie247, miszshanty05, mariashine87, zhe, heyoyo, Maru Glendve Diamond, Azure'czar, Araena Prince, R'Rin4869.**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
